Quand rouge et or se mêle a vert et argent
by missbizkiss
Summary: OS.Draco et Théodore s'ennuient, Hermione et Ronald se séparent. Lorsqu'elle est en manque d'affection et que les deux don Juan se mettent en quête d'une nouvelle proie....Hermione/Draco/Théodore.


Les persos ne m'appartiennent absolument pas ( vous l'aurez deviner j'en suis sure)

Quand rouge et or se mêle a vert et argent.

Draco était le genre d'homme a aimé les files faciles, jamais il ne s'était donné du mal pour en avoir une, elles s'offraient a lui il n'avait presque juste qu'a les cueillir. Mais pourtant malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes il n'avait jamais trouvé de partenaire aussi entreprenant que lui et avec les même envies. Ces jours ci il se sentait seul Pansy était bien venue le ''distraire'' ce matin mais ca ne l'avait déridé que quelque instant. Le weekend comançait a peine il lui fallait une occupation digne de son talent et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il se mit en quête de Théodore. Le serpentard était avec sa nouvelle conquête, une grande blonde aux formes généreuse dont Draco ignorait le nom comme la maison. Théodore était un beau jeune homme brun la peau mate et le regard d'un vert captivant. Comme il faisait partit de l'équipe de quidish de serpentard les nombreux entrainement que leur imposait leur capitaine lui avait forgé une musculature assez développer qui saillait dessus ses vêtements. Lorsque le blond fit son apparition dans la grande salle Théo voilant la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux renvoya sa compagne et le regarda approchait avec un sourire. Si l'héritier de la fortune des Nott se considérait comme charmant a chaque fois qu'il apercevait Draco Malefoy une pointe de jalousie irrépressible naissait son fond de son cœur, Draco avait tout pour lui. Il avait cette démarche nonchalantee du a son rang, ce regard gris métallique froid comme tout les Malefoy, cette allure de Badboy qui plaisait tant et le fait que tout le monde sache qu'il était bourré de pouvoir et d'argent centré beaucoup de chose sur sa petite personne. Théodore n'était pas du genre a apressier les autre pour leur nom ou leur place dans la société sang pur car il aimait Draco pour sa personnalité hors norme. Aucun autre serpentard n'était comme lui et heureusement d'ailleurs. Par Merlin deux Draco Malefoy et c'était le suicide assuré. Le blond s'affala sur le fauteuil voisin de celui du brun et soupira bruyamment.

- Alors mon ami tu n'a pas l'air plus joyeux qu'hier, que t arrive t-il, s'enquit - Théodore.

- Je m'ennuie, soupira le blond.

- Pansy n'a pas était a la hauteur ce matin? Le taquina son ami.

Draco se contenta de soupirer de nouveau et il croisa les jambes en s'enfonçant dans le tissus moelleux du siège. Théo le scruta quelque seconde en silence alors que Drao fermait les yeux.

- Attends-tu de moi que je t'aide a te distraire? Interrogea le brun.

- Hum, toi seul a des idée intéressante Théodore, offre moi une prise qui m'occupera pour le weekend.

Théodore se scruta les méninges quelque seconde, Draco et lui avait l'habitude de ses petits jeux, il se choisissait une proie de préférence une jolie fille aux allures coincé ou qui sortait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, les deux jeunes hommes aimait les paris difficiles et même si le jeu n'avait pas de règles propres Draco était bien souvent le vainqueur, aucune fille aussi coincée soit-elle, ne résister longtemps au avance assidu du don Juan de Poudlard. Portant aujourd'hui Théo avait une prise en vue, une fille spéciale qui lui donnerait peu être une chance de gagner, c'est une lueur amusé qui naquit dans son regard a cet instant. Il fixa ses prunelles dans celle de son ami. Curieux Draco fronça les sourcils et attendit patiemment que Théodore lui fasse par de son choix.

- Je crois que tu vas adoré Draco, déclara le serpentard en souriant, on va inaugurer une nouvelle catégorie de filles, je te propose une fille qui va nous donner beaucoup de mal cette fois-ci.

- Annonce, brusqua Draco impatient.

- Hermione Grandger.

L'annonce laissa Malefoy pantois, Hermione Grandger? Que pouvait-il dont ce passer dans la tête de Théo une griffondor ça pouvait passer, mais cette fille, cette vipère de sang de bourbe? A chaque fois qu'il pensait a elle s'était avec le douloureux souvenir de la droite qu'elle lui avait mit en troisième année.

- Tu perds la tête mon pauvre Blaise, elle sort avec a belette, c'est la meilleur amie du balafré, elle hait les mangemort et tous ce qui rapporte a eux, et dois-je te rappelé que ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une sang de bourbe.

- Aurais-tu peur mon gentil Draco? susurra Nott la voie narquoise.

- Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien Nott rappelle le toi, s'offusqua Draco, quel est ton délai?

- La fin du weekend le premier qui se la tape.

- As-tu besoin d'une preuve ?

- Tous comme un Malefoy n'a peur de rien, un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait pas a triché pour une telle chose je me trompe?

- C'est vrai, annonça l'intéresser

- Alors je me firais a ta promesse mon ami.

Draco se leva interrompant leur échange et sortit la tête haute de la salle commune près a montrer a tous ses formidables talents de séducteur. Après tous même si Grandger était tous ce qu'il détester le plus au monde elle n'en rester pas moins une fille. Une fille niaise certes horripilante et agacente mais une fille,et les filles c'était le domaine.

***

Il faisait nuit déjà depuis de longue heures alors que le préfet en chef des serperpentard finissait sa ronde d'inspection, il n'avait pas encore croisé son homologue féminin qui se trouvait être ni pus ni moins que sa future partenaire sexuelle, Grandger. Il arpentait le couloir de la tour d'astronomie lorsqu'une voie énervé lui fit tendre l'oreille. Un couple se disputait non loin de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il s'approcha a pas de loup et vit qu'il s'agissait des deux amis du balafré la fameuse Hermione et sa belette de petit copain. Curieux comme toujours il les espionna.

- J'en ai mare Hermione,tu ne m'accorde jamais un seul instant, je passe après tous, tu n'es qu'un égoïste,j'existe tu sais, s'exclamait Ronald Weasley la voie colérique.

- Excuse moi de me préoccuper de mon avenir Ron, lança furieusement la rousse,excuse moii d'avoir des ambitions moi! Contrairement a certain.

Draco ne vit pas la gifle mais il entendit le bruit lorsque la main de la belette claqua sur la joue de la prefette, suivit du bruit de la chute de la rousse. Il pencha la tête et aperçût Ron les yeux flamboyant qui s'éloigne de son amie.

- C'est fini Hermione, pense ce que tu veut, désormais pour moi tu n'existe plus.

Puis il s'éloigna alors que la preffete de lion éclatait en sanglot, voyant la une occasion a sesire Draco sortit de sa cachette. Le bruit de ses pas fut cacher par celui des larmes d'Hermione. Il s'areta en face d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider a se relever. Elle releva la tête surprise, et une lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux de la rousse. Elle se releva maladroitement en s'appuyant sur le mur. Elle lui fit face avec cette attitude irrespectueuse qui énervait le blond.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux Malefoy,lança la rousse la voie sèche.

- T'aider, rien de plus, souffla le blond en rabaissant sa main.

Elle fronça les sourcils surprise.

- Je n'ai nullement besoin d'aide, et encore moins de la tienne.

Draco s'approcha d'elle, il n'était plus qu'a une poignée de centimètre d'elle. Il glissa une main sur sa joue,y cueillit une larme en vrillant ses prunelles métallique dans les yeux chocolat de son homologue.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer, Grandger. Moi qui te croyais trop fier pour cela me suis-je tromper? Demanda t-il la voie mielleuse.

Elle ne bougeais pas surprise d'un tel geste de sa part.

- Qu'es-ce qui te prend Malefoy? Balbussia t-elle.

- Rien, une fille n'est jolie que lorsqu'elle pleure.

- Tu me trouve jolie? Questionna t-elle ébahit

Il souri.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée Grandger, j'aime juste faire pleurer les filles.

- Sadique, cracha t-elle moins coléreuse qu'elle aurait voulut l'être.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit-il, je le suis.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur les lèvres d'Hermione dont celle du bas était fendu et une goutte de sang perlait encore. Un air gourmand s'installa sur le visage de Malefoy et il se rapprocha de celui de la rousse.

- M'autorises-tu a t'embrasser Grandger ? Susurra t-il

Estomaqué l'intéresser se tut et Draco prit ça pour un oui. Il réduisit la distance entre leur bouche e embrassa la brune, elle répondit a son baiser aussi surprenant que cela puisses être et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre Draco replaça une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille et s'éloigna pour partir. Arrivé au bous du couloir il se tourna vers elle.

- J'aime le goût de ton sang das ma bouche Hermione, lança t-il et la rousse frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom dans la bouche du serpentard.

Il l'abandonna là et rentra victorieux dans sa chambre, c'était a Théodore désormais de faire ses preuves.

***

Hermione était a la bibliothèque depuis de longues heures, plongeait dans l'histoire de la magie le sixième volume. Il n'y avait personne du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait mais dans une allée assit au sol Théodore Nott l'observait en silence, cherchant le moment auportain pour l'aborder. Habitué de la bibliothèque étant un des meilleur élève des septième année il savait qu'il lui restait deux bonne heures avant que d'autre élèves arrivent. Décidant qu'il ne servait a rien de poireauté plus longtemps il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle releva les yeux sur lui. Même si son regard n'était pas coléreux il s'entait bien qu'elle n'apressier pas particulièrement sa présence. Il se décida de la dérider.

- Tu sais que t'as de beau toi, annonça t-il en souriant.

Il s'attendait a se faire rembarrer mais la rousse se contenta d'éclater d'un rire frai, pareille au son d'une clochette. Surpris il ne bougea pas et ne prononça pas un seul mot.

- Ça marche encore ce genre de phrase débile? Demanda t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il, ton avis sur la question ?

- C'est nul, les filles qui se laissent prendre par de telle niaiserie ne son pas plus intelligente qu'un dragon a écaille de feu.

- Par Merlin, miss Grandger n'êtes vous dont pas trop dure avec ses pauvre créature sans cervelle? Questionna le blond.

- Non je penseee pas monsieur Nott, rigola t-elle, je n'aurais jamais pensé apressier un moment en ta compagnie Nott.

- Moi non plus miss je-sais-tout, mais tu n'a encore rien vu, susurra t-il.

L'allusion dans sa phrase fit monter des rougeurs sur le joues de Hermione qui finit rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Que des clichés, parvint-elle tout de même a annoncer.

Il ria de bon cœur.

- Je sais.

- Je me demande comment des filles peuvent encore te trouver du charme Nott.

- Appel moi Théodore chérie, insista t-il en mettant une accentuation bizarre dans le mot ''chérie'', mais tu sais j'ai beaucoup d'autre talents.

Le sourire qu'il affichait fit agrandir celui d'Hermione et alors que d'autre élèves déranger leur moment a deux le serpentard se leva et invita la prefette a le suivre sur le balcon du troisième étage et bizarrement elle accepta. Les heures passèrent et ils discutèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de se quitter ils se levèrent, Théodore serra Hermione dans ses bras et alors que gênée elle allait lui demander de la lâchait il posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou, la ou la pulsation de son sang atteignait leur paroxysme et y déposa sa marque, puis il l'abandonna là toute chambouler.

***

Hermione entra rageuse dans la salle commune des lions, elle en avait par dessus la tête de toute les rumeur qui circulaient sur elle. La marque au creux de son cou était voyante et par moment elle s'imaginer qu'elle clignoter tellement les gens la fixait. Ronald qui l'avait bien sur vu n'avait fait aucun commentaire même si ses yeux avait briller de colère il qu'il s'était détourner d'elle. Maintenant elle passait au yeux de tous pour une fille facile, une croqueuse d'homme et par la faute a qui? A des serpentards, ou était passer la Hermionne fière d'elle, qui jamais n'aurait lever les yeux sur un vert et argent? Elle avait détaller a toute jambes et comme une niaise elle qui croyait aimait Ronald Weasley, c'était éprise des deux plus grand fils de mangemort de Poudlard. Elle trouvait a Draco Malefoy, un charme misterieux et sauvage qu'il s'appliquait a faire paraître. Lorsqu'il vous fixait avec ses grand yeux métalliques il vous retourner les entrailles et faisait frissonner votre colonne vertébrale. En plus il embrasser comme un dieu. Théodore lui était un mec mignon et intelligent comme elle les aimait, il avait un sourire éblouissant et des yeux vert foret captivant. Le son de son rire était communicatif et elle n'avait jamais autant apressier un garçon autant depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer Harry et Ronald.

Pourtant elle était décider a leur faire comprendre que elle Hermione Grandger n'était pas du genre a se laisser séduire par deux Don Juan a trois galions.

***

Draco souri en apercevant la petite missive que Siriel sa chouette lui avait apporter, une écriture de fille. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et parcourut la lettre des yeux. Elle venait d'Hermione.

« Cher Malefoy,

Suite a ce qui c'est produit hier soir je souhaiterais discuter avec toi demain après midi après ton entrainement de Quidish, attend moi sur le terrain.

Hermione Grandger »

Quand a lui Théodore reçut une missive identique lui donnant rendez-vous au même endroit.

L'après midi venu encore dans leur tenu de Quidish Draco et Théodore attendaient tous les deux la rousse. Il était trempé par la sueur de leur entrainement et cela les rendaient encore plus sexy que d'ordinaire. Hermione les y rejoignit rapidement décider a être brève et concise mais même si eux même ne le savait pas encore les serpentards n'était pas décider a la laisser partir de si tôt. Elle se planta devant eux alors que tous deux lui souriait charmeur. Elle déglutit se rendant copte que ca ne serait peu être pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait crut. Le ciel était gris et il allait bientôt pleuvoir, la météo magique avait prévue un orage pour cet après midi. Détournant son attention du ciel elle la reporta sur les deux garçon. Blaise lui lança un sourire fracassant.

- Voilà la plus belle, annonça t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation, Théodore était toujours aussi spécial.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous enbeter, vous avez surement d'autre chose a faire mais je tenait a vous dire que tous ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre nous ne se reproduira plus, réussit-elle a annoncer d'une seule traite.

Théodore la regarda surpris.

- Ai-je fais quelque chose qui t'aurait de plus ? Questionna t-il

Elle secoua la tête en cherchant ses mot mais Draco l'interrompit.

- Comme si ca ne t'avais pas plus, Hermione.

Elle frissonna de nouveau, il avait une façon bien étrange de prononcer son prénom. Le blond s'approcha pour se planter en face d'elle, la surplombant de toute se hauteur. Elle déglutit difficilement, des papillon jouaient dans son estomac.

- Ce n'est pas se que j'ai voulut dire... mais... je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Malefoy.

- Quel genre de fille Grandger, susurra t-il de nouveau avec sa voie mielleuse.

Pour la première foie depuis longtemps elle ne trouva pas ses mots. Draco sentant qu'il pouvait la faire fléchir d'un instant a l'autre, qu'il avait mit la main sur un moment de faiblesse en profita pour l'embrasser, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'avoir un sursaut de lucidité. Théodore qui se sentait quelque peu laissé par la situation s'approcha et attendit que le blond la lâche, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu. Hermione riva sur lui des yeux troublé il lui souri tendrement, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, mais ses joue rougit, autant par le baiser que par l'embarra la rendait adorable. Alors que Draco lui laissa la place il se plaça en face d'elle capturant son regard de longue secondes.

- Qui choisis-tu Grandger, Malefoy ou moi? Questionna le brun.

- Je... hésita t-elle, je ne...

Draco se glissa derrière elle et lui murmura a l'oreille.

- Si tu ne choisit pas ce sera les deux Hermione.

Il était tellement proche d'elle qu'il sentit les frissons de la rousse et il n'eut bientôt plus beaucoup de place dans son boxer. Elle ferma les yeux son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle les rouvrit alors que Théo avait posait ses lèvres chaude sur les siennes. Draco lui glissa sa bouche sur son cou,qu'il avait dévoilait en repoussant les mèches folles de la préfète. Une part d'elle lui hurlait de mettre un terme a tous cela, que c'était malsain, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'abandonner a de telle chose mais comment résister au main chaude du serpentard brun qui couvraient son ventre de douce caresses et a celle du blond qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Au moment même ou elle lâchait prise, ou elle s'autorisa étrangement a ne plus réfléchir l'orage éclata. Déversant son eau sur les trois jeunes gens qui sur le terrain s'abandonnait a leur envies. Pourtant même si ils sentirent la pluie aucun d'eux n'émit de réflexion trop occuper par leur occupation présente.

Hermione n'émit aucune objection lorsque Théodore et Draco arrêtèrent de l'embrasser pour lui retirer sa cape et son pull. Elle était trop captiver par la lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de Théo, jamais Ronald ne l'avait regarder comme ça. Elle était toujours gênée lord de leur ébat les yeux de Théodore lui criait qu'elle était belle et désirable. Curieuse de voir ceux de Draco elle se tourna vert lui délaissant le brun. Lorsqu'elle se plongea dans ses prunelle grises elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver la lueur froide qu'il avait d'ordinaire mais la même que celle de son ami. Perdant pied dans ce flot de sentiment inconnu elle embrassa le blond sans aucune retenu, toute gène ou embarra avait disparut de ses gestes. Content de ce revirement Draco s'autorisa a déboutonner la chemise blanche d'Hermione dévoilant une peau blanche et laiteuse, une peau douce qui ne demandait qu'a être explorer. Alors que Théodore s'occupait de faire glisser le tissus de ses bras en embrassant la peau qu'il décuvait dans son dos, le blond lui parcourait son cou et ses seins de baiser papillons qui faisait gémir la rousse. Elle ne savait plus sur qu'elle pied danser, chacun des deux jeune homme lui faisait découvrir des sensations que les mains bourrue de Ronald n'aurait jamais pu lu donnaient. Elle aurait voulut ne rien faire paraître mais comment contenir ses bouffé de chaleur successives qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Draco déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres roses et gonflés de sa partenaire. Elle avait envie de voir si il était aussi beau qu'il paraissait l'être. Elle avait envie de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Le fixant droit dans les yeux elle retira le plastron a l'emblème de serpentard dévoilant la chemise sale. Sous la précipitation elle fit sauter un bouton mais le torse musculeux e Draco s'étala sous ses yeux. Elle glissa une main timide et prudente dessus, elle aimait sentir les muscles du jeune homme se contracter. Si Ronald était un beau jeune homme Draco lui l'était cent foie plus. Théodore lui rappela par une caresse dans son cou qu'il était la lui aussi. Elle se tourna vert lui et fit la même manœuvre que pour Draco. Si la peau blanche du blond était fascinante celle du brun plus mate était magnifique. Comme avant elle parcourut la peau de Théo, mais elle s'attarda sur ses biceps bien plus développer. Il l'embrassa avide de gouter de nouveau a ses lèvres alors que les mains expertes de Draco degrapher son soutient-gorge et de caresser sa poitrine qui s'élevait a chaque respiration difficile. Les deux jeune homme avait des gestes précis qui trahissait leur savoir faire longuement peaufiner au fils des années. Et bien vite avant qu'elle n'est pu y faire quelque chose elle n'eut plus aucune replusion pour les deux jeune hommes avec elle. Draco comprenant qu'elle risquait a tous moment de se perdre dans le fils de ses pensés glissa ses mains sur ses jambes remontant sur ses cuisses. Et gemissa son nom et il ne put qu'en sourira tant son ignorance de tous cela était attendrissante. La jupe tomba dans un froissement de tissus alors qu' Hermione débarrasser Théodore de son pantalon, Draco n'avait déjà plus le sien. C'est a ce moment la que tous s'accéléra, après de longues caresses ils se retrouvèrent tous nu sur ce terrain. Draco avait échanger sa place avec son camarade il était tous trois allongé sur l'herbe humide alors que le ciel déchainait sur eux sa pluie. Et Draco qui était dessus entra en elle en étouffant le moindre bruit qu'elle aurait pu emetre par un baiser brulant et sauvage. Il attendirent qu'elle habitus au blond, chacun avait sa manière de la consoler, Draco se contentait de l'embrasser alors que Théodore lui dessinait des arabesque sur sa hanche droite. Lorsqu' Hermione fit comprendre a Draco que c'était bon pour elle en caressant son torse il bascula d'un geste brusque se retrouvant sur le dos, la rousse sur lui. Théodore se plaça derrière Hermione et après avoir couvert son dos de baiser il entra en elle a son tour. Comme c'était une première pour tous les trois, ils imposèrent un rythme lent les garçon faisait attention de ne pas faire trop mal a Hermione. Pourtant lorsque la nuit tomba et qu'ils s'écroulèrent tous au sol épuisaient, et pantelant aucun n'avait de regrets. Hermione qui n'avait jamais ressentit de telle chose ignorait la conduite adopter. Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent en vitesse remarquant que la pluie avait cessé. S'attendant a être abandonner Hermione éclata de rire lorsque Théodore passa un bras derrière ses genoux et un autre dans son dos pour la soulever de terre et tous les trois se rendirent dans l'appartement communs des préfets ou il se jetèrent sur le lit gigantesque de Malefoy. Hermione au milieu les deux jeune homme se collèrent contre elle. Draco avait la tête au creux de son cou un bras sur sa taille. Théodore lui avait poser sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione et tenait sa main droite. Elle était bien, elle n'aurais jamais voulut être ailleurs, avec quelqu'un autre.

***

Depuis ce jour Poudlard connut le trio le plus emblématique de tous les temps après le quatuor des maraudeur. Jamais on ne voyais un seul de ses membres seul. D'étrange rumeur courait sur eux trois et Hermione, Draco comme Théodore s'amusait a croiser leur regard des gens lorsqu'elle leur prenait la main a tous les deux ou lorsqu'elle les embrassait sans aucune gêne.

FIN


End file.
